


But You Didn’t Have to Cut Me Off

by LizzyLovesPink



Series: Sayaka Ship Song Drabbles [14]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F, Potential OOC?, Sexual Tension, Songfic, lovers to strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22031551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyLovesPink/pseuds/LizzyLovesPink
Summary: Sayaka breaks up with Kyoko due to her blank nature and Kyoko tries her hardest to not let it get to her.
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Maizono Sayaka
Series: Sayaka Ship Song Drabbles [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585765
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	But You Didn’t Have to Cut Me Off

They had dated for a time before Sayaka suddenly called it off. Kyoko wasn’t sure why. She considered herself a master in figuring even the toughest case out, but that stumped her.

After they returned back to school after break, she found her engaged in a pleasant conversation with Makoto. Kyoko made sure she wasn’t spotted and tried to listen in.

“Believe it or not, she wasn’t very supportive of my career,”

Kyoko’s eyes widened.

“Why are you spreading lies about me?” She asked the next day after lunch. “Everyone is saying I didn’t support your idol career,”

Sayaka just smiled. “I never expected you to care so much,”

Kyoko placed her hand on the wall behind them, leaning in slightly.

“You’re just...not a very emotional person. Even in all our months dating, I don’t think you smiled once. I’m sorry. I needed someone who is more expressive,” Sayaka explained in a remorseful tone, looking away.

Kyoko simply sighed and let her go. Fair enough.

“She deleted your name from her phone,”

“She donated all of the clothes you left at her house,”

”She resold all the records she made about you two,”

She could say she had no emotion, fine. She could say they were better off as friends, whatever. But she didn’t have to go so far and literally erase every aspect of their life together before.

Kyoko walked out of Makoto’s bathroom, tightening her gloves. She had only looked at the body for a brief moment before leaving. It was all she needed to see.

Sayaka Maizono was just someone she used to know, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Somebody That I Used to Know by gotye 
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=8UVNT4wvIGYC


End file.
